Yet to Be Determined
by Greek Myth Girl
Summary: Years after leaving Camp, Percy and Annabeth are called upon to explore the latest threat. Follow along as Percy and Annabeth, along with their 'friends' Athan and Kezi, try to figure out what exactly this 'big event' is and what it's leaders plan to do to Olympus. They have yet to determine exactly who is behind the threat. Read along as they investigate.
1. Percy: We Hang From A Bridge

**AN: Hello, again! I promised to have this story up by July 4th and so it is. I already have the next seven chapters written up, so hopefully that will give me enough of a buffer that I can update this story more frequently than my others. If you haven't read my story ****_Really?_**** I recommend doing so; this story may contain references to it, as this is the sequel.**

**R&R, my brethren.**

**Disclaimer- (Insert witty comment about how I still don't own PJO or any other copyrighted material even though that would be the most awesome thing ever here)**

* * *

**Percy: We Hang from a Bridge**

**Chapter 1**

The sweat dripped down my shaky arms and my hands cramped from hanging on for so long. Annabeth trembled beside me.

We'd been holding onto the underside of this bridge for what felt like forever. It had been the only option of escape from the army gathering on the bridge.

Why didn't we just jump and let my power over water protect us?

Well, that would be a great idea if we were hanging over water. But we weren't.

Nope. We were hanging from the pipes on the underside of a bridge spanning a defunct stretch of railroad tracks a hundred feet below us.

Kezi groaned and readjusted her grip for the thousandth time, her feet swinging below her.

"It would be easier to hang on if you didn't keep moving," Annabeth snapped at her. "It would be easier for all of us if you'd quit moving."

Kezi glared over at Annabeth in response.

"I thought you said your shoulder was fine." I added to Annabeth's comment. Kezi had dislocated her shoulder a couple of years ago when she and Athan, her husband, had helped me to rescue Annabeth.

"It _is_ fine," Kezi hissed. "With normal activities. I don't often hang from bridges."

"Even in that pretty little city of yours?" Annabeth jeered at Kezi.

I guess I should explain that comment or it won't mean anything to you. Kezi is from Pittsburgh, the City of Bridges.

"When we get off this bridge—"

"Both of you _shut up_." Athan cut Kezi off before she could finish her threat.

The girls had been—well, _bitchy_ towards each other since they had learned that they were rival architects (before that point they had just agreed to coexist). Their bickering had been going on for months now and had gotten steadily worse since we were all thrown into this big thing that was going on.

Now, I know you're going to ask what this 'big thing' is. And I'll be honest with you; I don't know. No one knows, not even the gods (from what we can tell, it has yet to be determined).

A new kid at camp had hinted to Chiron that something big was going to happen. A day later the kid had disappeared.

Our main goal with this little get together was to find out what was happening. We'd been working at it for days without any reward until Annabeth found a slip of paper wedge between a couple of bricks when the person she was following had suddenly disappeared.

The slip lead us to this bridge at eleven o'clock at night. We'd gotten here about fifteen minutes before the set time and had taken up residence crouched next to various steel beams. The group had all dressed in black from head to toe. Annabeth and Kezi had each stuffed their light colored hair into hats. The only visible part of any of us was the white edge around the bottom of Kezi's Converse (which she insisted on wearing even when Annabeth threatened her with a knife).

We were about to abandon the place at midnight when shadowy figures suddenly appeared at either end of the bridge, slowly approaching the middle. The number of people (or monsters, we couldn't tell) escalated quickly until there was no possible way for us to escape except for over the side of the bridge.

We ducked over the side as hastily as possible when we could hear the sound of their forthcoming feet.

From what we could tell, nobody in the army had noticed us, so they didn't try to quiet their procession, or kill us, or anything else that might be construed as bad for us.

Kezi suddenly swung her whole body up towards the bottom of the bridge, hooking her legs deftly through another pipe.

"Would you not?" Athan said exasperatedly as Kezi let go of the pipe in her hands so she was dangling by her knees.

"I'm not gonna fall," Kezi returned, stretching her shoulder and wincing.

Muffled voices grew loud enough for us to understand what they were saying.

"We need to get it done," said the first voice.

A gruff voice answered, "The army needs reinforced. We can't attack—"

Abruptly, Kezi curled up and grabbed hold of the pipe again, then crawled her way closer to the rest of us.

"We need to go," Kezi stage whispered across the remaining distance. "Now."

"What now?" Annabeth growled at her.

"We're being watched." Kezi stated matter-of-factly, still hanging upside down by her hands and knees. "There's definitely something sitting on the top of that pier." She motioned back over (under?) her shoulder.

Annabeth and I squinted though the dark trying to find what Kezi was talking about. Suddenly the noise on the bridge above us stopped. A figure moved exactly where Kezi said it was.

Immediately we all scrambled towards the other end of the bridge. The shadow moved after us.

The top of the bridge remained silent.

Our shadow loomed closer as we neared the end of the bridge. Athan dropped down onto the end pier first, searching before giving the all clear. Annabeth went next with me close behind her.

Quite honestly, I'd forgotten about Kezi.

Metal clanged as her feet slid off a pipe. As Kezi's body swung down, her weight nearly made her lose her grip. Her hat slipped off and tumbled down to the concrete below, setting her orange curls free.

Her feet swung wildly for a moment as she struggled to get a better grip on the pipe in her hands.

The shadow lurked just behind Kezi as she began to progress forward once again.

Athan stood silently beside me as we watched all this unfold. The look on his face plainly stated that if he could reach the pipes, he'd be out there with Kezi.

Could I blame him?

I once fell to Taurtarus, remember?

Kezi swung to the last pipe and used her momentum to jump to the pier. I moved back to give her space to land.

Kezi's left foot slipped on a patch of loose concrete, sending rocks tumbling down the pier.

* * *

**And scene! Next chapter will be up within a week, I promise!**

**Happy Independence Day to all you citizens of the United States! Happy 237th Birthday!**

**Please, please, please review!**


	2. Kezi: I Do My Best to Get Myself Killed

**Hola! Welcome to Chapter Two of Yet to Be Determined! Hope you enjoy! (And I beg of you, review).**

**I won't post chapter three until I get atleast two reviews!**

**Disclaimer- Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, I actually owned PJO; however, this is not Never Never Land, therefore, I do ****_not_**** own PJO, as Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

**Kezi: I Do My Best to Get Killed**

**2**

My heart stopped when I lost my footing. I shot out my hands in the hopes of finding something, anything, to keep me from falling. Immediately, they made contact with familiar calloused hands.

Athan pulled me up and into a brief embrace.

We pulled away quickly and sped after Percy and Annabeth, who had shifted to the other side of the pier and jumped to the hill beyond.

"Get them!" Someone shouted from the bed of the bridge.

The shadow floated down from the underside of the bridge and landed gently on the hillside below us. The four of us bolted.

We ran without pause until we got back onto the main road in the tiny town (which was truly the perfect model of small town, USA, but that's beside the point). We hesitated briefly at a fork in the road (ironically, there was actually a fork lying in the dirt where the road split).

"Stay to the left!" Annabeth demanded.

I shook my head. "Right, we need to go right."

"I said _left!_"

I rolled my eyes and took off to the right, Athan by my side. I looked back to see Percy leading a reluctant Annabeth in our wake.

"You sure, Kez?" Athan panted, throwing a wary look my way.

"Undoubtedly," I answered, slowing our pace so Percy and Annabeth could catch up.

Another glance over my shoulder told me the shadow was gaining ground.

A new road branched off sharply to the right, I turned quickly onto it. This time Annabeth didn't question me.

At the next turn, a left onto a gravel road, I landed awkwardly on my left foot and stumbled to catch myself without luck. The gravel under my feet shifted like marbles and sent me skidding to the ground.

Pain seared up my shin and my jeans stuck to my leg with the unmistakable dampness of blood. The dark figure cast a shadow on the building opposite the entrance to the alley.

Athan grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, concern etched deeply into his face.

I nodded, testing how much weight I could put onto my newly injured leg. It was enough to run the rest of the way to the hideout. Any more than that, and I might just have a problem.

Athan remained doubtful, but nodded back. He grabbed my hand and we took off in pursuit of Percy and Annabeth just as the figure rounded the corner.

We scrambled around yet another corner at the same moment a loud clang echoed behind us. Percy stopped and peered around the down spout on the corner of the building.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I need reviews, so I'm gonna drag it out until I get some.**

**R&R!**

**Happy Bastille Day! (tomorrow, anyway)**


	3. Percy: The Shadow Is a Brother

**Bonjour! I lied! Here's Chapter 3.**

**Someone please review!**

* * *

**Percy: The Shadow Is a Brother**

**3**

The shadow had collided with a dumpster about fifty yards down the alley. For the first time, I managed to get a good look at it.

It wasn't truly a shadow, just a dark figure, about twice the height of the dumpster it was stuck to. It's foot was wedged under the metal edge, distracting it from chasing us at the moment. The monster picked up the dumpster and smashed it easily in his hands.

It threw the metal to the side, sending trash everywhere. Looking around, for us, I assume, its single eye glinted in the moonlight.

A gasp from beside me caused me to jump. Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the corner.

"Cyclops?" Athan asked. Annabeth nodded.

Kezi's eyes flicked to something behind us. Annabeth and I slowly turned around, drawing our weapons.

The Cyclops loomed over us, not moving a muscle, just eyeing us up. Annabeth looked at me and we silently made a plan.

Annabeth abruptly ran a few feet to where Kezi and Athan stood. The monster's eye followed her and it made a move to grab her.

I took advantage of the distraction and charged.

The Cyclops swatted me away just as I nicked his leg with Anaklusmos.

I hit the bricks with a thud and rolled to the ground. When my vision cleared, the Cyclops stood right next to me. It slowly raised its foot off the ground, probably wanting to step on me. There was nowhere I could go— I was wedged between the brick wall and the Cyclops. Riptide lay out of my reach.

Just when I'd accepted my fate, the hilt of a bronze knife sprouted from its chest. The monster paused and looked down in confusion. A second knife buried itself in the Cyclops' thigh a few seconds later and the monster erupted into yellow dust.

I coughed and pulled myself to my feet, brushing the dust and dirt off my clothes. Annabeth came over with Riptide and helped to brush off my clothes.

Kezi bent and picked the two celestial bronze knives out of the dust, handing one to Annabeth and sheathing the other.

"So you can throw knives?" I asked Kezi, trying to regain my breath.

Kezi grinned. "Not everyone is _classically _trained like you," she shrugged. "Actually, it's not that different from throwing a broken bottle."

All right, since you're probably wondering, Kezi's not part of a gang or a big drinker or fighter (I think). She was abused by an alcoholic when she grew up. She was beaten and sliced up by broken liquor bottles and razor blades. She's covered in funky scars: the one long one down the back of her arm and the really ugly, jagged one on her neck are just the easily visible ones. She has a bunch more on her stomach and back (so I hear, I've never actually seen them, so calm down).

Kezi's grin faltered and she pointed over her shoulder. "Can we head back now?"

* * *

**Sorry so short! I promise that the chapters will get much longer soon (as long as I get some reviews)!**

**R&R! Happy Christmas in July!**


	4. Annabeth: We Get Blown Out

**Bonjour! Comment t'allez-vous?**

**Disclaimer- Not male. Not middle-aged. Not Rick Riordan. Don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth: We Get Blown Out**

**4**

We'd been staying in a rundown old hotel scheduled for demolition for the last couple of nights.

Where was this hotel, you ask?

Some random back road accessible only from gravel, one-way streets. It was really no wonder why this place had foreclosed and been abandoned some time ago.

Wait, you wanted the city-state location? You mean you've already read three chapters and no one told you? Well, looks like Kezi isn't as wonderful as she likes to think, is she? _I_ already knew that, of course. I could rant about her all day, but for you, I won't.

We've been in a ghost town outside of Wichita, Kansas for three days, following an obscure lead from Chiron. Before the scene at the bridge and the ensuing chase (my arms really hurt, by the way), we had just split up and loitered in the dark parts of town, trying to gather information. It wasn't until I found a message lying in the dirt that we'd gotten an actual lead.

I believe you've heard the rest of the story, yes?

So we sat in the only inhabitable room in the entire building, wiping-clean weapons and massaging tired muscles.

The room was dim and gray with a layer of dirt and dust coating everything and spiders lurking in the corner (I still try to avoid spiders, but I try not to let Arachne get to me anymore, after all, _we_ got back from Taurtarus and _she _didn't). Rats scurried every time someone moved something (which made me think of George and Martha). It was disgusting, but I'd stayed in worse.

It was actually Athan and Kezi's reactions that surprised me. Neither one of them seemed to mind the conditions, even though Kezi often called Athan _'City Boy'_ and he teased her about being OCD.

Percy came up behind me and started to rub my arms.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. "You're getting that far-off look in your eyes again."

I nodded absently. "I think we need to go back to camp."

Percy nodded against my head. "I agree." He kissed my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

A sudden crash reverberated through the building. Athan's iPhone pinged from where he and Kezi sat in the corner. Kezi lifted her head off Athan's shoulder.

"What was that?" Percy asked, dropping my hand and moving to look out the door into the dilapidated hallway.

Kezi angled her head. "Is it just me, or has the wind picked up?" She stood and pushed the limp, musty curtains from the window.

Athan looked up from his phone. "Uh, guys, there's a tornado warning for this area."

Percy returned to my side, shrugging.

"I'm glad they're on the ball," Kezi said dryly, shortly after prying open the grimy old window. "I'd say it's about half a mile off."

Kezi stepped aside so the rest of us could look out.

"We need to get out of this building, now." I commanded, pulling back.

"We can't run from a tornado, Annabeth." Percy argued.

"If we stay here, we'll get killed." Kezi countered. "This building _will_ be destroyed."

"What if the tornado isn't coming this way?" Percy continued.

Athan grabbed one of the bags off the floor and tossed the other to Percy.

"This is crazy!" Percy exclaimed.

"Where will we go?" Athan asked, turning to Kezi and me.

Kezi looked at me. "There's an overpass just down the street."

Picturing it in my mind, I nodded. "That'll be best."

"But—" Percy started.

Athan turned to Percy. "A wise person does not argue with architects over the structural integrity of any edifice."

And with that, Athan turned and walked out the door.

Percy narrowed his eyes at me.

"He's right, you know," I told him.

Kezi laughed and followed Athan.

* * *

**Happy... ****_*goes to Google*... _****NATIONAL WATERMELLON DAY!**

**I beg of you, please please please review! Please?**

**I have no idea if I'm actually writing a decent story or not. I may not continue if no one cares.**


	5. Percy: Who Needs Experience?

**Good morning world and all who inhabit it! (I hate that show.)  
Welcome to chapter 5 of Yet To Be Determined!**

**Disclaimer- The redundancy of this proves to irk me.**

* * *

Percy: Who Needs Experience?  
5

"But—" I started.

Annabeth interrupted me, placing her lips some-what forcefully on mine.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. "Trust me. Sitting under an overpass is much safer than staying in this crummy old building."

"If you say so," I mumbled as Annabeth buried her fingers in my hair, her eyes flicking between mine.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

Pulling back, I whispered, "After all, it's not every day you and Kezi agree on anything, is it? I suppose I should listen when that happens."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scolded me and pulled me back in for another kiss.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist and pulled her closer. Annabeth tangled her fingers in my hair once more.

Annabeth pulled away first, her eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What if these creeps go after Isabell?"

I sighed, thinking about our little two year-old daughter.

Isabell looks like her mom, she really does. She has gray eyes and that cute little nose. Of course, she has black, curly hair, but _other_ than that, she's like a mini Annabeth.

I shook my head. "Annabeth, she's safe at camp. These people can't get in the borders, and even if they could, the campers would protect her."

"But-" Annabeth started.

"There are more campers there than when we went. If we still managed to defeat the Titans and the Giants, they can handle this."

Annabeth pulled away from me and turned around, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"That's what I'm worried about, Percy," Annabeth said, exasperated. "They don't have the experience! They don't know what to expect!"

I chuckled to myself and grabbed Annabeth by her hand, turning her around and pulling her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Inexperience?" I laughed. "Don't you remember when we first took Isabell home? We had no _clue_ what we were doing!"

_Flashback…_

"Percy! She won't stop crying! I can't make her stop crying!" Annabeth yelled at me from the back seat of our car, sounding as though she was on the verge of tears herself.

"Just hold on a minute! There's a rest stop a few miles from here!" I did my best not to yell back, but the baby had been screaming for nearly twenty minutes without pause.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!" Annabeth snapped, a sob catching in her throat.

I leaned forward to look out the windshield, desperately searching for the rest stop that had been advertised on signs for miles. Finally, a low building came into view at the top of the next hill.

"It's right there," I said, pointing up ahead, the relief in my voice evident even to me.

I pulled off the road, parking the car and climbing out. I opened the back door and slid in opposite Annabeth. Annabeth unbuckled Isabell and handed her to me without saying a word.

I laid Isabell against my chest and bounced her gently, carefully checking her diaper.

"I think she needs her diaper changed."

Annabeth nodded and moved the car seat into the front seat then spread a changing mat in the now empty space between us. She spread her hands, motioning for me to change the baby's diaper.

When I'd finished, Isabell had stopped crying, but Annabeth hadn't.

I climbed out of the car, Isabell still in my arms, and pulled Annabeth with me. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me, careful not to squish the baby between us.

I kissed the top of her head and ran my free hand through her long, curly blond hair.

"Come on," I whispered, closing the car door behind her. "Let's go for a walk."

"Where?" Annabeth asked, the tears finally stopping.

I pointed towards a sign designating a walking trail through the woods. Annabeth nodded and took my hand.

Once we were a ways down the path (and alone), Isabell started crying again.

Annabeth sighed and sat down on a bench. "She's probably hungry this time."

Annabeth unbuttoned her shirt and held her arms out for Isabell.

"Cover me," she said, settling Isabell in her arms.

I sat on the bench beside Annabeth and kissed her softly on her forehead.

Slowly, I began to drift back into the last few weeks.

Several weeks ago, I had woken up in our apartment completely alone. Naturally, this had freaked me out; Annabeth had been eight months pregnant at the time. She didn't have her phone, and no one that I called had seen her.

I went to camp immediately and consulted with Chiron and Rachel. Rachel had a premonition (no prophecy) that Annabeth was in Pittsburgh. Chiron gave me the contact information for a girl (who happened to be the granddaughter of both Poseidon and Athena, long story) who had lived in Pittsburgh nearly all her life (she was in Philadelphia for college).

You guessed it: the girl was Kezi. She and Athan (along with Easton- you'll meet him later) helped Nico and I find Annabeth.

Annabeth had gone into labor right after we had found her. Isabell had been born in a warehouse.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Annabeth asked me.

I smiled, realizing I'd been staring at her.

"I love you," I said. "I missed you."

Annabeth smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "I missed you, too."

I ran my fingers through her hair again and then down her back, my other hand on Isabell.

"You have no idea how beautiful you two are together," I whispered.

Annabeth smiled at me and then down at Isabell. "She is pretty, isn't she?"

"Absolutely."

Annabeth handed Isabell back to me and started buttoning up her shirt.

"Annabeth, I think we should spend the night in Philly. Just so we can kind of take a break, you know?"

Annabeth slowly nodded. "I guess that's a good idea."

Hesitantly, I added, "With Athan and Kezi."

Annabeth slowly nodded again.

I took her hand again and together we walked to the car.

Kezi gently pulled Isabell from Annabeth's arms, Annabeth protesting all the while.

Kezi hushed Annabeth as she cradled Isabell in her arms, just above her own swollen belly.

"You two haven't had time alone in over a month," Kezi spoke softly. "And you need that, even if you only sleep."

Kezi coughed and glared at the guy sitting on the couch with a toddler in his lap. "Hint, hint."

The guy held up his hands in defense. "I was already planning to relieve you guys of parental duties a few times. You know, return the favor."

Annabeth reached out to take Isabell back from Kezi. "Look, it's a nice thought, but it's not like you've had any experience with babies yet, so I'd rather not."

Kezi shook her head. "I've helped with my sister's two kids _and_ Alex's sister over there," Kezi countered; the guy on the couch waved. "I'm sure I can handle this one for a few hours."

"But you're busy packing," Annabeth scrambled for excuses.

Kezi shook her head again. "Athan's packing one of the last boxes."

"But-"

I placed a hand on Annabeth's back. "She's got it, Annabeth. Let's go hang out a while."

"All right," Annabeth sighed, leaning over to place a kiss on Isabell's forehead. "Bye, baby."

I set the diaper bag on the table and grabbed Annabeth's hand, practically dragging her out the door.

Annabeth and I headed down the street to a park, hand in hand. I leaned Annabeth against a tree and kissed her, my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

A few moments later, I pulled back. Annabeth whined.

With a smile, I kissed her once again, briefly. "I'll be right back."

I came back armed with a blanket and two burritos from a street vendor.

Annabeth laughed and helped me spread out the blanket before sitting down and taking one of the burritos.

"Is this what I have to expect for romantic dates from now on?" Annabeth asked teasingly.

"Hey, the romantic life of parents is nonexistent," I returned. "But don't worry about that, my mom has already volunteered to take Isabell whenever we need a break."

Annabeth sighed and set her half-eaten burrito back on the blanket. "I feel like we're going to spend all of that time sleeping."

I laughed. "We can get take out and crash on the couch, just like old times."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. "We did _other things_ back then too."

I kissed her. "We can do _other things_ still. You can pick whatever movie you want."

"Percy," Annabeth warned.

"Hey, I love you, and that's all that matters, right?"

Annabeth smiled. "I love you too."

I opened the door to our apartment, returning home from my first day back to work since Annabeth had gone missing.

Annabeth met me at the door, holding out a wailing baby. Annabeth's sweat pants and t-shirt were covered in multicolored mystery stains.

"Take your daughter," Annabeth growled.

Quickly, I grabbed Isabell, who only wailed louder, her face turning red with the effort.

"She has not _shut up_ for _three hours_," Annabeth snapped. "I have tried _everything_ and she _won't stop_."

"Everything?" I asked. "Did you-"

Annabeth growled and stormed off, slamming our bedroom door behind her.

I bounced Isabell up and down gently. "I guess it's just you and me tonight, huh?"

Isabell continued to scream.

I set her down in her little bouncy chair on the kitchen counter, freeing up my hands to loosen my tie as I ran through the possible irritants in my mind.

Isabell was wearing the same pink fleece footie-pajamas as she had been this morning when I left.

It couldn't possibly be that easy, could it?

"Are you hot, baby girl?" I asked her, my voice falsely cheery as I unbuttoned her pajamas and pulled them off her.

Almost immediately, Isabell's wails quieted.

"You were," I whispered.

Soon after, Isabell fell asleep on my chest while I lied on the couch.

Annabeth finally came out of our room and sat in the chair opposite me.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

I did my best to shrug. "It's June; she was hot."

Annabeth looked at her lap. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

I laughed. "You were stuck here all day _by yourself_ with a screaming baby. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but-"

I sat up slowly, doing my best not to jostle the baby and risk waking her up. "You don't always have to be right, Wise Girl."

I leaned in and kissed her.

Annabeth shook her head when I pulled away. "You're wrong. I love you, but you're wrong."

I smiled. "Whatever. I'm putting the baby to bed."

Annabeth followed me into Isabell's room and watched as I laid our daughter in her crib.

I turned around and was met by Annabeth's wide smile.

"What?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Almost makes you want another one, doesn't it?"

I laughed. "Tonight, when she starts crying at three a.m., you'll think differently."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I _realize_ that, Seaweed Brain. I said _almost_."

I shook my head and leaned in to kiss her. Annabeth put a finger on my lips.

"Not in here," She whispered.

I smiled and let her drag me out of the room.

_…End Flashback_

Annabeth shrugged. "All right. So maybe they're a little more prepared to fight than we were to parent."

"Exactly," I said and leaned in to kiss her.

Annabeth smiled into the kiss and pulled back. "We really should get out of here before that tornado kills us."

* * *

**And scene!**

**Please Review!**

**Happy Lazy Day!**


	6. Athan: Tornados Suck

**Commencing Chapter 6. Sorry to anyone who may have wanted me to update this story; just settling back into this whole school thing. (Actually I should be working on one of my four projects right now instead of this, oh well.)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned PJO, Percabeth would not currently reside in hell.**

* * *

**Athan: Tornados Suck**  
**6**

_Meanwhile…_

Kezi walked out through the door, laughing. I smiled back.

"Do I win?"

Kezi laughed harder and nodded.

"I love how the sophistication of your vocabulary increases as you attempt to make a point," Kezi grinned as she looked up at me.

I kissed her quickly. "I love to impress you sometimes."

Kezi shook her head teasingly. "I never said I was impressed."

Percy and Annabeth appeared through the doorway, and all levity vanished as we instantly took off down the shabby hallway. Newly broken glass laid all over the floor, likely the cause of the earlier crash.

The main door slammed shut behind us and the group silently picked up speed. All except for Kezi, of course, her footsteps were heavy as she limped along beside me.

I thought back to the last couple of days and all of the nasty falls she'd taken. Honestly it concerned me. Kezi really wasn't the clumsy type. She'd been a supreme athlete in high school and college. Sure, this was four years, three kids, and a really bad knee injury later, but she's still a runner. She runs through the park down the street from our house almost every day.

The overpass loomed just a few more yards ahead of us. The wind whipped around us and tore at our clothes.

Kezi gasped in pain and hit the ground. Her left ankle had given out beneath her.

Without a thought, I scooped her into my arms and kept running. The overpass was just a few feet ahead; Percy and Annabeth had already ducked under the low section by the pier. Hills were short in Kansas.

I stooped and skidded to a halt. In the safety of the pier's shadow, I set Kezi down gently.

"What happened?" Percy demanded.

I ignored him and pulled the leg of Kezi's pants up to her knee. She hissed through clenched teeth. Kezi's leg was scrapped and bloody the whole way from her ankle to her knee. It was deep.

"Why didn't you say something?" I snapped at her.

"What good would that do?" Kezi snapped back.

"You have an awful knee, you should've said something!"

"I could also have voted to sit in that condemned building to wait out the tornado and hope it didn't kill us!"

We continued to make angry comments at the other in rapid fire succession until we were talking at the same time.

"What do we do about this?" I asked, my tone the same as it had been when we were bickering.

"I don't know," Kezi answered, her tone still level with mine.

Percy tossed me a flask. "Put a few drops of that on it. _Just a few_."

I held the flask as though it were a grenade. "What are you, crazy? Nothing kept in a _flask_ goes in a _wound_."

Kezi eyed it with a look of revulsion.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's nectar. Honestly, alcohol? What's wrong with you two?"

I looked straight into Kezi's eyes, which betrayed her anxiety and fatigue. She bit her lip and looked over to a rock in the dirt.

"What's to say it won't burn me up?" She asked, her voice slightly higher than usual. "I'm not directly a half-blood."

"That's why Percy said to use only a few drops," Annabeth explained like she was talking to a child.

"Annabeth, be nice," Percy whispered. "They're new to this."

Louder, he said, "You're still a relatively close descendent of the gods. You should be fine."

_Should_.

I knew the same word was echoing through Kezi's mind when her dark emerald eyes flicked up quickly and locked on mine. We looked at each other, trying to decide whether to risk it. Kezi gave me that trusting look that I hate. After all, it usually means her life is entirely in my hands.

I looked down at her leg and exhaled long and slow. Carefully unscrewing the cap, I readied my hand and dropped four evenly-spaced drops down the wound.

Kezi sucked in air between her teeth and winced.

The wound started to slowly heal up before my eyes.

The wind suddenly picked up again and whistled through the small opening where the four of us sat. We scurried closer to the bottom of the pier and away from the edge.

Percy and I each sat to the outside of the small huddle we formed with the girls in the middle.

The wind screamed through the opening and the tornado was visible again between the buildings. We watched as it tore one of the buildings off its foundation.

Kezi buried her face in my shoulder as the cyclone came closer yet. Annabeth muttered incoherently and pulled us all even tighter together. She and Kezi sat with their backs firmly against the other's. With Kezi keeping her face against my shoulder, the girls moved in sync to lock their arms together.

Percy looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I shook my head and we each held onto our respective wife tighter.

The wind grew louder still as the twister drew closer. I squinted straight ahead through the current to track the path of the spinning mass, Percy doing the same.

It tore through the buildings as it came closer to us, moving slowly up hill and out of our path. It picked up a car and sent it flying in our direction. Percy and I ducked as the car hit the overpass to the other side of our pier.

As the cyclone came closer and near the top of the hill the noise grew deafening. I held onto Kezi as tightly as I could and buried my face in her hair.

Finally, the winds died down to a mere whistle once again. I released Kezi slightly and looked back over my shoulder. The tornado had spun some distance away and into the residential part of town.

I looked back just as Kezi and Annabeth quickly unlinked their arms and stood up, moving away from each other.

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Kezi turned to me and tilted her head, a playful, accusatory look on her face.

"What was that?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice as she playfully shoved me.

I pulled her into my arms and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around me for support.

"I didn't say anything," I teased her.

Kezi smiled and mirth danced through her beautiful eyes.

I leaned my forehead against hers, taking on a more serious attitude. "Is your leg okay?"

Nodding, she kissed me on the nose. "It's fine."

"How would you know? You're not using it," I teased her again.

"Then put me down," Kezi challenged.

"Seriously, Kez," I whispered. "How is it?"

"It's as good as it's gonna get."

"Will you two stop flirting? It's sickening." Annabeth's voice echoed along the concrete and over to us.

Kezi and I looked across to her and then back to each other, each of us grinning mischievously.

I set Kezi back on her feet and then took her hand and bowed with a flourish. "My Lady."

Kezi mock curtsied. "My Lord."

"How do you do, this fine evening?" I asked, straightening and offering her my arm while gesturing around with my free arm.

"Marvelously, now that you're here," Kezi took my arm. "I do believe you're late."

"Am I? So sorry. My horse stepped on my pocket watch this morn."

"'Tis a shame! That was a beautiful watch!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as we strolled around under the overpass, continuing our charade.

"That's incredibly corny. Knock it off," She protested.

Percy laughed at her. "Come on, Annabeth, they're just having fun."

"You know, I do believe I will never understand those retched younger generations," I continued.

Kezi nodded. "I know. They are just so _daft;_ no manners what-so-ever. And what they do for the mere sake of _fun_ is just— _appalling!"_

We stopped and turned back towards the residential area as the sound of the wind changed again. The funnel cloud retracted back up into the clouds.

Unanimously, we decided to go investigate the damage.

Houses laid in heaps of rubble, some of their pieces scattered the whole way down the street. It was awful how all that destruction could occur in just minutes. It hadn't been more than an hour since we ran from the hotel.

The sun was just starting to light the sky from the east as we came across a pile of rubble with a whimper emanating from inside.

Percy took off without a word and started to pull the wreckage apart. I looked back at Kezi before I went after him to help.

After a few minutes, a small arm was visible through the boards. We started to pull away the debris faster and more carefully.

A little girl no older than four sat up and threw her arms around my neck. I gingerly pulled her out of the pile and held her close.

A tear cut a path through the dust on her cheek and she pointed a little ways down the pile.

"Daddy," She whimpered.

"Got it," Percy said quickly and moved to start digging where she pointed.

I stood up with the little girl in my arms and walked over to where Annabeth and Kezi stood waiting.

As soon as I was close to them, the girl leapt out of my arms towards Kezi, who fumbled to catch her and hold her.

The little girl looked straight at Kezi and whispered, "Tornados suck."

"What?" Kezi whispered back, pushing hair out of the girl's face.

"It sucked up my teddy bear." The little girl's face was serious and upset.

Kezi fought back a smile. "I'm sorry."

Percy jogged up to us, shaking his head.

The little girl looked at him with wide eyes. "Is my Daddy dead?"

Percy opened and closed his mouth helplessly.

The girl sniffed. "Daddy said that if anything ever happened to him, I was supposed to go next door to the pretty lady with red hair so she could take me to a camp."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Rachel!" They said together and we all took off towards the next pile of rubble.

Percy and I dug for a long time before we found a sign of Rachel.

A muffled _help_ made its way up through the pile of boards.

We dug and dug as quickly as we could and it still seemed to take forever.

Finally, we got her mostly uncovered. She was covered in cuts and gashes. One of her legs was stuck under a fallen beam.

"Percy," she whispered, her eyes barely open.

He shushed her and moved behind her so he could pull her out while I lifted the beam.

As soon as she was free, he scooped her into his arms.

"Percy, in case I die—" Rachel whispered.

"You're not going to die," Percy told her, his voice cracking.

It was then I noticed the blood soaking the front of her shirt. She had been cut across her stomach. A long, deep gash.

"Just in case," She whispered.

"No." Percy shook his head and took off back in the direction of the group. I followed.

By the time we reached them, Rachel had lost consciousness.

Percy whistled a long, loud, cab-summoning whistle. Moments later, three pegasi came flying out of the sky.

"Percy, where can we take her?" Annabeth asked. "That group is probably in control of the hospital here."

"I know," He answered tersely, turning about like he was looking for something.

The air seemed to ripple and a centaur appeared before us.

"Did you need help?" The centaur asked.

"If you don't mind," Percy said.

"What happened to her?" The centaur asked.

Percy shook his head. "Can you take us to a hospital? It's not close."

The centaur nodded. "Of course. Assuming it's only you and the girl. I can't carry any more than that."

Percy looked at Annabeth for assurance. She nodded and Percy handed Rachel to me so he could climb onto the centaurs' back. I gave Rachel back.

"Where to?" The centaur asked.

"Philadelphia."

* * *

**Any comments, suggestions, complaints? Let me know, I'm open to anything.**

**Happy Felt Hat Day!**

**23 Days to House of Hades! 39 to Allegiant!**


End file.
